To Prove What I Feel
by RBDECEPTICON17
Summary: A TGS one-shot: Where Lanyon tries to finally show his feelings to the one he truely loves...with a little help and motivation of course.


Hello everyone, welcome to another J+H fanfic. Been a bit since I last uploaded one.

This one is a special fic, and was made for the creator of The Glass Scientists, Sabrina Contugno. Thank you for all that you have done with this amazing comic so far, and I can't wait to see where it's all going in the future.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters and the settings in this fic, they belong to Sabrina Contugno.

Enjoy!

* * *

"I bet you can't kiss Doctor Jekyll!" Rachel shouted at said doctor's friend with a cheeky smirk on her pretty lips. The two were standing in the main hall of The Society, waiting for the good doctor to return back from his little errand.

Lanyon just scoffed at her comment.

They had been going at each other for quite some time now, after the young lady had caught him staring at his friend for a little longer than one would look at a friend. Then again, Robert never was very subtle about his "hidden" feelings towards the good doctor.

Every lodger knew about it, though with the rumour surrounding Edward Hyde sleeping with Jekyll, it really muddied the waters for the poor man.

Everybody knew about Lanyon's love for Jekyll...except for Jekyll himself.

But suddenly the doors finally opened behind them, and in came said doctor, a handsome and kind smile painting his soft and gentle lips. His hands were intertwined behind his back, stepping further into the building before the doors closed behind him.

His face seemed to light up as he saw his best friend standing before him, taking off his hat as he held it in his hands, stepping over to the two, as he still held that handsome smile on his handsome face.

"Hello Robert." He said sweetly to the other man, who gave him a cheerful smile in return as all his attention went to his best friend.

"It's good to see you Henry. How was your little walk?" He asked smoothly and a touch jokingly to the other man, who stepped over to him. The entire time, the young woman watched the two talk, seeing how obviously in love Lanyon was with the good doctor, smirking up at the well dressed man.

But in that moment...she got an idea.

Suddenly, while the two were talking, and Jekyll started to walk over to his quarters with his back facing the two, Rachel yanked on the other man's clothed shoulder and pulled him down to her, her lips next to his ear as she brought her other hand next to her mouth, lowering the volume of the woman's words as she whispered.

"Now's your chance Robert. Get him."

And with those words uttered she quickly got behind him and started shoving the taller man forward, getting him to move as Lanyon looked over his shoulder in shock with a little annoyance painting his face.

"Alright alright." He quickly muttered out quietly as she finally stopped pushing him, watching them with an innocent smile on her lips.

Robert took a few deep breaths as he tried to calm his racing heartbeat.

Once that was done, the older man stepped over to his friend, tapping him on the shoulder lightly. Jekyll visibly flinched as he turned around to look at his friend, a curious gaze in his eyes as he raised an eyebrow.

"Yes Robert?" He asked curiously.

But Lanyon didn't say anything in response, and without a warning or a thought he brought his hands to his friend's soft cheeks, and smashed his lips against the good doctor's own as softly and carefully as possible, hoping that he wouldn't scare him away. Jekyll gasped at the sudden kiss, almost wanting to push his friend away from him...but he didn't, his heart beating faster at the sudden action, his cheeks going crimson as he melted into the kiss, his eyes fluttering shut as he finally kissed back.

Neither wanted to pull away from one another, too engrossed in what they were doing to notice that Rachel was still there.

Her eyes were wide in surprise, staring at them with a dark blush on her cheeks. She really didn't think he would actually do it...but the older man really was kissing his best friend.

She just smiled.

After about another minute passed, the two finally pulled away from one another in order to finally get some air back into their lungs, Jekyll stepping away slightly and out of Lanyon's hands as he stared at his friend with an exhausted expression on his flustered face.

"Well that...was something..." He breathed out quietly as a small smile crept onto his lips, a small chuckle leaving him.

Robert chuckled as well with a similar expression on his face, fixing his suit as he looked at the woman that was still watching them, smirking at her. Rachel simply pouted and strolled off back to The Society's kitchen, since she had seen enough and knew that she had already had her fun.

Once she was gone the two men couldn't help but to laugh with each other over what they had just done together, though the good doctor was still a bit flustered.

It took a little bit but they soon calmed down, the two having to catch their breath once again, before the both of them decided to head upto the good doctor's quarters, knowing that they could talk better behind closed doors than out in the light of the rest of the building.

But neither Henry, nor Robert would forget the passionate moment they had shared.

And thanks to said moment.

Dr Lanyon had definetly proven his point.

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed this little one-shot, and maybe you got a laugh or two out of it.

Either way, don't forget to leave your thoughts in the comment box below, before you go.

BYE! BYE!


End file.
